Operation Retreat
by head.chantal
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Shaken (formerly Quake) - John and Talon explore their relationship during their 'vacation' on Avona. Please read Shaken first. Disclaimer on profile.


The following morning John woke first so decided to attempt breakfast, thanks to Jack someone had stopped by and stocked the cupboard with some food. He was almost finished when he turned to find Talon watching him from the doorway. He was struck by how beautiful she looked in her purple tank and purple plaid pyjama bottoms pushing tangled hair from her face.

"Did I wake you" he asked sheepishly.

"No" she reassured wandering over to the table.

Handing her an earthenware plate of fried bread and scrambled eggs he sat opposite, watching nervously as she took her first bite.

"This is amazing" she complimented after taking a bite.

"I'm glad; it's a childhood favorite of mine" he replied relaxing.

They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the quiet.

"Fancy a walk" Talon asked as she washed up.

"Sure" John replied drying the plate she'd just handed him.

15 minutes later they met in the lounge having changed into walking shoes, t-shirts, and regatta pants.

"Ready" she asked slinging the leather satchel containing supplies over her shoulder.

"Ready" John echoed slipping his hand into hers as they left.

Crossing a stone bridge behind the cottage they followed a worn trail that lead into a forest and away from the settlement.

"So how does this telepathy thing of yours work" John asked his curiosity finally winning.

"As far as I know it works via physical contact with another ATA carrier. I can choose to share thoughts with them and if they choose some can share thoughts with me".

"Like yesterday".

"Exactly, I spent most my childhood up that tree" she said suddenly pointing to a nearby tree.

"I used to spend a lot of time up trees too".

For the next 10 minutes or so they discussed their childhoods before the atmosphere changed. Something about the sudden drop in temperature alarmed John.

"We've got to move, a tempest's brewing" Talon shouted as the wind picked up.

Running back the way they'd come while the sky blackened, thunder rumbled, and the rain started. Bursting through the door Talon kicked it shut before leaning against it while John stood bent double a couple of steps ahead as they tried to catch their breath. Seconds later they looked at each other with their dripping hair and plastered clothes burst out laughing.

"Sorry normally the weather's more predictable".

"Good job Rodney's not with us" he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't go there" pecking him on the cheek, she stepped back "we should get changed".

"We should" he said heading for his temporary bedroom while she headed for hers.

Having changed into jeans and a green t-shirt John glanced at the pile of wet clothes wondering what to do with them. Opening the door, he found Talon stood with one hand raised to knock the other balancing a wicker basket on her hip. She had changed into yoga pants and red t-shirt.

"You want me to hang your wet things in the dryer".

Retrieving the dripping garments, he deposited them into the basket she held out before following her to check out the 'dryer'. It turned out to be a small room off the kitchen no bigger than a cleaning cupboard. It was humid and the walls were lined with fold down racks to hang clothes on.

"What do you say to watching some films on my laptop" John asked Talon as she made sure the dryer door was firmly shut.

"Brilliant, I'll make some coffee while you set up".

Wandering through to the lounge John unpacked his laptop and dug out the pile of DVD's that'd been packed. He'd just finished when Talon walked in carrying steaming mugs, setting them on the table she sat down draping her legs over his lap.

They spent the day curled up on the sofa only moving to grab refreshments or use the bathroom while rain lashed at the windows. As evening wore on John couldn't help yawning as the credits to Breakfast at Tiffany's rolled across the screen.

"I know that feeling" Talon said barely suppressing her own yawn.

Following a subtle agreement, they both headed to their bedrooms getting ready for bed.

* * *

John was woken by the sound of screaming, he eased out of bed retrieving his trusty sidearm from the bedside cabinet. He crept across the floor silently opening the door pausing briefly in the hall to locate the origin of the sound.

Slipping into Talon's room he found her tossing and turning tangled in her sheets and realised she was having a nightmare. Setting the gun on the chest of drawers he moved to her bed sitting on the edge. Pulling her close he uttered soothing words until she finally relaxed against him.

"Sorry" she muttered sitting up.

"At least you weren't sleepwalking armed" he said remembering the incident with Lorne. "Right I should probably let you get back to sleep" he said getting up and heading for the door.

"John" she called out in a timid voice.

"Yeah" he asked turning back to face her.

"Would you mind staying" she asked gazing at her hands in her lap.

"If you think it'd help you sleep" he said already heading back towards the bed.

Nodding she shifted over to make space, settling down they both quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later Talon woke to find her head resting on John's chest, leg thrown over his and his arm round her. Careful not to wake him she slipped out of bed heading for the kitchen.

Leaning against the sink she wondered what to make for breakfast finally deciding on local pancakes drizzled in honey with a fruit medley washed down with a honey and fruit tea.

She was placing the bowl of fruit medley and plate of pancakes on the table when a pair of strong arms slid round her waist.

"Morning beautiful" John said kissing the side of her neck.

"Morning handsome" she replied turning so she could return the kiss "we should eat before it gets cold".

"Yes mam" he teased settling into a chair.

Smiling she took her seat opposite watching as he tried her own childhood favourite.

"You're a great cook".

"Thanks".

"So what's on the agenda for today" he asked in between mouthfuls.

"I thought I'd head up to the old city see how the buildings are doing".

"Don't you mean we".

"Off course. Do you…" she trailed off unsure how to phrase the question.

"How about you show me" he offered holding out his hand. He couldn't help smiling at what he showed her "ride horses, yes".

"Great we've got a large area to cover and it'll be easier" she said smiling.

They fell into comfortable silence as they finished they breakfast. Once they'd cleared the table the pair headed to their rooms to get dressed.

John decided on jeans and a red plaid shirt pulling on some yard boots while Talon had gone with a green tank, brown leather pants and knee high boots.

"How about I sort out some supplies while you tack up" he offered as they meet in the lounge.

"Sounds good, meet you outside in five" she replied planting a kiss on his cheek before disappearing out the door.

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to review. Reviews prompt me to write.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more from Talon and John.**_


End file.
